Question: Vanessa did 65 more squats than Daniel around noon. Vanessa did 71 squats. How many squats did Daniel do?
Explanation: Vanessa did 71 squats, and Daniel did 65 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $71 - 65$ squats. She did $71 - 65 = 6$ squats.